Invitation
by hellozuan
Summary: BAP, Banghim, oneshot. "Aku... Aku tidak akan berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak sedramatis itu. Kau lihat? Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan perpisahan kita,"


**Banghim - Invitation  
**

Seseorang menjejakan kakinya menyusuri lantai marmer mewah sebuah restoran berkelas. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Meski demikian, gerakannya terlihat begitu luwes dan tak pernah lepas dari kata elegan. Ia membenarkan posisi jaket kulit yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Sejenak ia melongokan kepalanya ke segala penjuru restoran yang ramai, mencari sosok seseorang. Matanya menangkap bayangan orang yang dicarinya. Dengan berat hati, ia menggerakan kakinya untuk kembali melangkah, menuju meja di tengah ruangan.

"Himchan,"

Pria yang disebut namanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Menatap orang di hadapannya dengan wajah datar dan mengabaikan sapaan ramah yang terlontar untuknya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Silakan duduk,"

Himchan menarik kursi dan duduk dengan sebuah gerakan ringan namun terkesan kaku. Ia tidak menutupi perasaan tidak nyamannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih tampak begitu menawan setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu,"

"Terimakasih," Himchan tersenyum masam.

"Kau tau? Cuaca malam ini tidak dingin. Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menutupi-nutupi dirimu di hadapanku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti dulu lagi,"

Sesaat Himchan mengepalkan tangannya sendiri ketika melihat manusia di hadapannya membolak-balikkan buku menu dengan santainya, setelah apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka panas bukan? Lepas saja jaketmu,"

Himchan mendengus tanpa suara. "Kau benar," ia segera melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. Lengannya yang pucat kini terekspos, tampak seperti sebuah kesempurnaan karya pemahat profesional. Ia mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekelilingnya. Terlebih manusia di depannya. "Jadi, Bang Yongguk, apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan gamblang.

Yongguk, orang yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapan Himchan perlahan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Himchan. Ia menatap buku menu di tangannya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

"Oh, kau hendak makan malam dengannya?" ucap Yongguk ringan, sangat asal.

"Cukup basa-basinya," Himchan mendengus kesal. "Aku harus pergi," ujarnya. Tapi ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. "Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Baiklah," Yongguk menutup buku menu dan meletakannya di meja. "Aku merindukanmu," seulas senyum tampak di wajahnya. Tapi sungguh, itu senyum yang sangat memuakkan bagi Himchan.

"Kau tau? Kau terlalu berlebihan mengundangku ke restoran mewah seperti ini untuk hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa lagi yang akan kau katakan? 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Himchan. Kembalilah padaku'? Kemudian kau akan memenjarakanku lagi? Tidak terimakasih tapi aku..."

"Tidak," Yongguk menyela dengan cepat. Suaranya yang berat terdengar lebih tegas saat ini. "Tidak," ia mengulang katanya sekali lagi. "Aku... Aku tidak akan berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tidak sedramatis itu. Kau lihat? Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan perpisahan kita," kata-kata Yongguk melembut. "Aku menyesal,"

"Seorang Bang Yongguk menyesal?" Himchan mengangkat alisnya, memamerkan ekspresi sinis pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban,"

Himchan menggertakkan giginya. Sungguh ia ingin meninju pria di hadapannya kalau saja mereka tidak ada di tempat umum. Sifatnya yang dulu tak pernah lenyap darinya. "Sepertinya kau sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi,"

"Tunggu," Satu kata yang membuat Himchan tetap terpaku di posisinya. "Satu lagi. Ini untukmu," Yongguk merogoh sesuatu di balik jas gelapnya. Meletakkan secarik surat di meja dan menyodorkannya pada Himchan.

"Apa ini?" Himchan membelalakkan matanya. Tak ada yang tak mengerti surat apa itu. "Kau akan...?"

"Iya," seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Himchan, Yongguk menjawabnya sebelum kata itu tersebutkan. "Oh, maaf. Itu tadi bukan 'satu lagi'. Dan aku ingin kau tau. Aku selalu mencintaimu," Yongguk berkata sembari tersenyum.

Senyum tulus yang membuat Himchan tertegun. Senyum yang dulunya mungkin hanya diberikan padanya. Mungkinkah sekarang pria di hadapan Himchan telah membagi satu-satunya kepunyaan Himchan yang sangat dia sayangi? 'Apa kau bahagia?' satu kalimat yang benar-benar ditekannya kuat-kuat agar tidak terucap. Tidak untuk saat ini. Atau memang sebaiknya tidak untuk selamanya. Siapa dia? Berhak bertanya seperti itukah?

"Kau boleh datang bersamanya,"

Himchan hanya tersenyum. Memasang kembali topeng yang selama ini susah payah ia kenakan di hadapan satu pria itu. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pertahanannya jebol begitu saja. Tersenyum. Entah seperti apa bentuk senyumnya. Entah apa yang akan Yongguk cerna dari senyumnya.

"Kalian pasti akan tampak serasi,"

"Ya. Aku juga tetap mencintaimu," suara Himchan seperti bisikan angin. Entah dengan sadar atau tidak.

"Apa?"

Himchan mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Menyadarinya, ia segera memakai jaketnya dan berdiri tegak. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hampir lupa dengan janjiku yang lain. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku. Selamat malam," Himchan membungkuk. Ia segera pergi sebelum hal buruk apapun terjadi.

"Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya dengan jelas," lirih Yongguk memandang punggung pria itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kemudian hilang di balik pintu masuk restoran.

xxx

hello everyone (: ini bukan pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiction sih. terimakasih buat semua yang sudah baca. mungkin akan semakin bagus kalau misalnya dikasih review. hehehe. selama ini saya bikin ff bahasa inggris ._.V tapi berhubung teman saya yang biasanya membaca karya-karya saya mungkin sudah tidak mendapat feelnya couple-couple BAP lagi... maaf sedikit curhat. saya berusaha mencari teman. setidaknya berbagi karya tulis saya hehehe.

saya sangat terbuka dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun^^ kalo mau mampir-mampir baca ff saya yang lain, request-request, info lebih lengkap silakan periksa profile. monggo mari berteman~


End file.
